


Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X

by Captain Wonder (HockeyKnight)



Series: Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X [1]
Category: Alpha Flight, Captain America - All Media Types, Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, All-Star, Crossover, Inspection, Missions, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Spin-Off, Team, Team Dynamics, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Captain%20Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an all-star super team off comic book heroes from all cross over the world, these are the adventures of the Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X.<br/>** WARNING! NOT COMPLETED! **</p><p>Steve Rogers logs several different types of updates while inspecting several new innovations being developed by Canadian scientist couple from within the Department H Star Labs. There he uncovers an even deeper project that he wasn't even aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X

Steve Rogers walked down the flight of stairs and placed his key card along the electronic reader beside the door. He entered the long corridor hallway to the lowest level of the Agency and paced himself slowly as he could hear the clicking of his boots on the cold linoleum floor. His nostrils tinged with the fresh scent of bleach as he knew everything was to be kept sterile and devoid of tracking anything in or out. Department H could be seen at the very end of the hall and it was time that it got an inspection report from his team. It was a secretive laboratory that developed projects and most often military weapons for battle. Department H's door was a big metallic silver that was etched with a great big letter H.

Steve took his keycard again and slid it through another electronic reader and after a series of beeps and a few more internal gears and cranks turned, the doors to Department H opened for him. "Open Sesame!" Steve said to himself with a slightly amused smirk. Steve first caught his sight on the sectioned rows of high tabletop counters where many Bunsen burners were keeping unidentified liquids in a heated state. To him, the lab looked like an evil scientist's lair or a high school chemistry classroom. Steve took careful appraisal of just about everything on the tables and worked his way to the other sections. To his right, he saw the wall of security monitors and some tuned to a variety cable TV news stations. This was the robotics and electrical engineering part of the laboratory. There seemed to be a lot of things going on around here. Machines were automating themselves to carve out new pieces of metal machinery while others were reading data from screen monitors. Steve looked around for any sight of his friend and teammate James Hudson. With all the automated things most of whom Steve still didn't fully understand.

"James!" Steve Rogers called out. "Are you here?" He looked around at the constant noise distractions and busy environment. Was this what it was like down here all the time? There could have been numerous scientific trials going on at once. But were the computers trusted to record all of the data?

"Yea, I'll be around." said a disembodied voice on one of the television monitors. Once Cap discerned which one the voice was coming from, he recognized the brown haired friend that he has known for years. James Hudson smiled back at him through the screen. "Heather should be out there somewhere." He called out. "Heather! We have a guest."

Steve turned his head around and heard Heather's voice call out to him. "Captain! Thanks for coming by. We have so much to show you." The maroon haired beauty walked in from the other side of the room. As she got closer the gleam from her pearl white smile had made the room a lot friendlier. "We don't get very many people down here in the basement."

"Don't mention that!" James interrupted her. He had traveled the shorter distance to join with Captain Rogers. "It will spoil our private time."

"So, you two frolic during company time?" Steve takes notes down on his clipboard, but only glances up at the couple with a smirk. "Okay. I'll get the Agency to install some cold shower stalls down here."

Suddenly, Heather blushes and sticks her hands into her white lab-coat pockets. "Well, I'm just saying that James and I are the only two down here. We have some really creative ways to pass the time down here. One time, I caught James talking to a toaster!"

"It's not a toaster, Heather! He has a name," James insisted with a stern voice. He turned to Steve and stepped in closer. "Come on, let me show you on my most important breakthrough." James led the two over to another corner of the room and cleared a table that was only occupied by some drafting plans and rolled up blueprints. "I'll be right back."

While James redirected himself to retrieve the unit he had been working on, Steve turned back his attention to Heather. "So, then do you two miss back home," he asked her.

"Oh, trust me, we're thankful to have found a chance here." He noticed that her introductory demeanor sunk to a more serious tone. "We want to create these things to help mankind in any way possible. When James was told that he was supposed to be making weapons for the government, we were lucky to have gotten out of that horrible situation. Our inventions were meant to help people - not kill them." Steve smirked again and wished there were more good people like them in the world.


End file.
